


Playin' Games -- RWBY Geek AU

by EzAlter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Geek Love, Kissing, video game references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzAlter/pseuds/EzAlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is awakened by Yang late at night. Giving up on sleep, Blake decides to play some Zelda, and Yang gets hot and bothered by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playin' Games -- RWBY Geek AU

Yang was in the midst of playing games -- hell, she was always playing games in her spare time, which she had an awful lot of, now that she thought about it.

It was three-o’clock in the Goddamn morning, yet the buttons of her controller endlessly clicked and clacked along her milky, calloused fingers, with no hope of even stopping. The luminescent light of her plasma screen was like a big blue glare in her college dorm, so much that it could blind anyone of the untrained eye. To Blake’s everlasting discomfort, the girl had the TV’s volume turned up to shake the entire campus.

“Fuck!” Yang huffed, slamming her controller down. “Yeah, alright. Real fuckin’ mature -- teabag me from a gank! I swear, get good, you piece of shit!”

Yang’s yells and grunts of displeasure from her game was more than enough to drop Blake into their breaking point. They looked at the blonde-maned brute with incredulous, bag stricken eyes and grunted in anger. “Do you really understand the meaning of the term time management, Yang?”

“Can’t talk. Playin’ games,” Yang replied tersely, avoiding Blake’s question.

With an exhaled purr of annoyance, Blake rose from their bed and towered over Yang, casting a gaze of judgement down at their girlfriend. Of course with how silent and implicit Blake’s scowling yellow gaze was, Yang didn’t even notice it. She was planted on her screen, not paying the so-called Faunus any mind. Blake scoffed, unable to process how incredible Yang’s disregard was.

“Yang, it’s three-o’clock,” Blake snarled.

“In the afternoon?”

“No, in the fucking morning!”

“Hey now, don’t take that tone with me. People are tryna sleep,” Yang said, and Blake just groaned once more. They sat next Yang, realizing that fighting another night to sleep yielded no results and that she should have just went with it by now.

Plopping along the bean bag chair next to Yang’s Blake rubbed her tired eyes, staring into the television with pursed lips. “You’re playing Halo 4 again? You know what that game does to your blood pressure,” Blake chided, picking up book from her stack of Manga that sat so close to their knee. “I’m surprised you didn’t have an ulcer before I woke up.”

Yang waved them off, scoffing. “Yeah, yeah…”

Blake couldn’t help but remain silent for a moment and watch Yang play, getting pumped up as she achieved an overkill medal, yelling in jubilation and startling the Faunus. “Oh, I’m sorry. Could you be any louder? Seriously, you play this game for hours on end, declaring that you hate it, but you turn around to play it again regardless. What’s up with that?”

“Guess I’m a masochist,” Yang replied simply, coaxing a troubled, embarrassed look from Blake.

“I-Is that supposed to be your idea of a joke? Do you even know what a m-maso--”

“Use your words, Blake,” Yang interrupted in a snide manner, talking slowly for Blake’s sake. Of course, they only gave that incredulous stare again, and Yang sighed. “Okay, okay. I’ll play something else. Christ.” Yang got up from her bean bag chair to inspect her messy shelf full of stacked games in no particular order. She hummed to herself as she traced an indecisive finger through the many games, finding something Blake could even get down to. “How do ya feel about an RPG?”

“What is it?” Blake asked, holding off on reading that stack of Manga next to them.

“Oh, you’ll love it. Its a classic,” Yang replied with a beaming smirk that it lit up the entire room without the help of the TV. She returned with the game, but retreated to her collection of consoles to dust off and plug in a small grey box with purple buttons. She brought back a controller after plugging in the cartridge. “Remember Zelda?”

“Oh, that game where that green-wearing blonde kid ventured around a fantasy land, overcoming various tasks like traveling through time, stopping a homicidal mask from destroying the Earth with the moon that somehow had a face, and killing giant overlords that come back in each timeline, only to get thwarted by the boy who will probably remain a virgin so long as Nintendo wills it because Zelda is probably a lesbian anyway? Nope.”

Yang pursed her lips and made an annoyed face. “...I’ll just take that as a yes for both of our sakes.”

“Well, you did ask a dumb question. You know I like games from the SNES era,” Blake said with a shrug.

“I think you just stop talking and just play,” Yang said, chortling. She handed Blake the controller and reclined in her chair, huffing in comfort from the pillowy embrace. It was like she hadn’t felt the softness of a bed in weeks -- that’s because it was true, generally. Yang seldom slept, which deprived Blake of her sleep. It was like a no-sleep domino set.

“So which game is this? Majora?”

“Nah, its Ocarina. Majora’s Mask is too dark for me.”

“Are you kidding? Something is too dark for you? Now that’s surprising,” Blake replied, feigning astoundment. 

“Bah. Its just the amount of shit that happens in it that just makes me sad, especially the soundtrack,” Yang defended. She huffed and rested her chin along her palm as Blake played fought through hordes of ReDeads and shuddered at even that. Then, her mind wandered, to take the edge off. “So… if you were to be one character in Zelda, who would you be?”

“Shiek, of course,” Blake said simply. “He’s mysterious, elusive, and he just plain looks cool. Plus, I like ninja characters.”

“But in the end, you realize Shiek is Zelda all along, right?” Yang asked.

“So?”

“You hate Zelda...”

“Not when she’s Shiek.” A snide purr came from Blake’s chest as they smiled smugly at Yang.

Yang just made that one sound a horse would make after neighing with her mouth and sighed for a small moment. A moment passed and Blake had already gotten to the Fire Temple, blowing through each area without an issue. She even laughed as she freed a Goron and received information she already remembered from her first hundred playthroughs. Yang suddenly smiled deviously and ran a hand along the Faunus’ inner thigh, making them gasp surprisingly all while not separating their gaze from the game.

“Y-Yang, what in Nine Hells are you doing?”

“Well… I was thinking that if you’re Shiek... maybe I could be Gannon tonight? Y’know, without the dying and being sealed away,” Yang inquired, pressing up against Blake and grasping her chin with her index finger and thumb. 

“Okay… where’s this coming from?” asked Blake, bewildered by the sudden impulse.

“Well, Gannondorf does capture Zelda a lot. I was trying to be arou--”

“I know that. I mean, why are you acting so lively now?”

Yang’s entire face bloomed into redness and she averted her gaze from Blake, nervously. “Well, I don’t know, man. I think that when you play games and just kill things like that is just…” She let her sentence hang, and covered her mouth with her palm rather meekly for her usual manners that Blake had just now become accustomed to.

“Just what?” Blake asked.

“I… just think its pretty hot with the way you just get so… into it. Its different from the normal you, y’know?” Yang said, face now burned with embarrassment.

Blake smirked, chopping Yang on her forehead and delivering a small kiss to her nose. “Alright Gannondorf, be gentle while you carry me off, then…” Staring longingly into Yang’s light purple pupils, Blake felt compelled to drop the controller and coax the woman into a long kiss on the lips. Yang transferred seats and sat on Blake’s lap to continue her quarry. Their tongues danced and they hummed into each other’s mouths. It may have seemed sudden, but the Faunus did not care. Blake felt like she could kiss this otherwise dopey girl for the rest of the night. Though, to her surprise, Yang fell limp and was… snoring?

“Did you just…” Blank questioned with shock. “Yep, she’s asleep. Must be six A-- yep, its six AM.” With a yawn, Blake delicately stood from the chair, lying their girlfriend’s head down softly onto the fabric before going to their own bed and attempt to go back to sleep. They shut her eyes, and then opened them again, realizing they wasn’t sleeping yet. Weird. Usually Blake could fall asleep as fast as someone could take off a hat. They then cursed aloud, realizing that sleep was fruitless so long as they stayed in the same dorm as Yang.

“Whelp. The Water Temple isn’t going to clear itself.”


End file.
